A Batman Christmas
by R-Knight
Summary: It's Christmas time in Gotham, and Batman does not celebrate it. The Christmas spirit changes his mind, and he decides to celebrate by delivering presents to everyone in Gotham.
1. Chapter 1

A Batman Christmas

It was nearing Christmas time in Gotham city. It was snowing, the streets were filled with Christmas decorations and everyone was having fun. However, there was one person who thought differently of Christmas

That person was Bruce Wayne, or Batman. He did not celebrate Christmas. In fact, he did not like it at all, because he did not see what the point of it was. Besides, he had more important things to do, such as keeping Gotham safe from all of the criminals.

When it came to Christmas, he did not do anything to celebrate. He did not have the Christmas spirit in him. When all the other Justice League members celebrated at Christmas, Batman was not there with them. Same went with the Bat-family. Batman did not celebrate Christmas with them at all. However, this Christmas was going to be different….

Batman was in the Batcave, checking to see if there was any trouble going on in the streets. He then turned around to see Alfred walk up to him with a tray of snacks.

"Thanks, Alfred" said Batman

"No worries, Master Bruce" said Alfred "Besides that, I need to ask you something"

"What is it?" Bruce responded

"You've been down here for a while now. Shouldn't you come out or something? Besides, it is Christmas and you should get ready for it"

"I can't, Alfred" said Bruce "Nightfall is coming, and that is when the criminals come out. Protecting Gotham from crime is more important than Christmas"

"You could at least write the Justice League and the family some Christmas cards and get them some presents, Sir"

"Alfred, I don't celebrate Christmas. I made a promise to protect this city from the crime and evil. I can worry about Christmas some other time."

Alfred sighed "I give up, Sir. If you find your Christmas spirit, then let me know" He then walked out of the Batcave back up to Wayne Manor.

Bruce felt bad at what he said, but he could worry about that some other time. A few days ago, he had to deal with a bunch of criminals, who were terrorising Christmas shoppers and stealing stuff from them. One time, they even took a shopping centre hostage, along with a bunch of Christmas shoppers. Batman easily dealt with them. He was also relieved that all of his enemies from the Rouges gallery were tightly locked away in Arkham. There would be no trouble on Christmas.

Bruce went up to the living room of Wayne Manor, where there was a huge Christmas tree in the corner along with decorations and the roasting fire. Bruce remembered when he celebrated Christmas with his parents before they were killed in crime alley. Because of that he no longer liked Christmas.

When he saw a Christmas movie on the TV, which showed Santa delivering all of the Christmas presents to the children, an idea came up in the billionaires head.

"Maybe I should celebrate Christmas. It does not seem like a bad thing, and maybe I should be like Santa, giving all of the children presents" Bruce thought about this for a while.

It was hard to decide about celebrating Christmas. Bruce did not celebrate it, and he was also a vigilante. However, that program did have something special to Christmas, and Bruce could not just let Christmas in Gotham pass without its protector celebrating it.

Then, he decided that on Christmas Eve, Batman was going to bring presents to all of Gotham, as a gift from him to them. Batman was going to spread the Christmas spirit….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Christmas Eve came, everyone was busy wrapping up the presents and getting into bed. The children were having dreams of Santa coming to their house, going down the chimney and putting all of the presents under the tree. And when they woke up, they would be very happy.

For Batman, he was being Santa as well. He told Alfred that he was going on patrol for the night. When that was done, Batman went down to the Batcave, grabbed a huge sack full of presents and jumped into the Bat-plane.

"Good thing Wayne enterprises were able to supply me with a bunch of Christmas presents" said Batman

With that, he took off into the night sky and flew to Gotham to deliver all of the presents.

First up was Crime alley. This area was very important to Batman. Not only was it the poor part of Gotham, but it was also where his parents died, and that caused him to become who he is today.

Batman put the Bat-plane on autopilot, took a bunch of presents, and leapt onto the roof of a building. He went in through a broken window, and put the presents in the living room. After doing that, he went back out to the Bat-plane.

"That's the first building done" said Batman "Now to take care of the rest"

After delivering presents to a few more houses, Batman then gave some presents to the homeless living in the streets. They were a bit shocked as to why Batman would do that, but the Dark Knight was doing this to help them and spread the Christmas spirit. Batman also gave some presents to Leslie at her clinic.

Lastly, Batman went to where his parents were killed. He put a bunch of flowers next to them, along with two presents and a mistletoe. He then gave them his respects, and then went off to deliver more presents.

When Batman was in downtown, he was surprised to see criminals stealing a few presents for themselves, mostly from people's homes.

"Not even the criminals can stop causing trouble at Christmas" Batman thought. He easily took them out, and took the presents off them and returned them to the homes. After that, he continued delivering presents.

Meanwhile, Commissioner Gordon of the GCPD was in the police HQ drinking a cup of coffee. He then heard some noise. He turned around and saw a present. The label said "Merry Christmas, Jim. From Batman"

Gordon was a bit confused for a second. Then, he rushed to the window and saw Batman with a sack of presents in the Bat-plane. He immediately spitted out his coffee.

"What the hell?!" said Gordon "When did he become Santa? That is not something you see at Christmas"

A few officers rushed inside and saw what was happening outside. They were a bit shocked too, but they did not take action. Instead, they just watched in confusion as Batman was seen delivering presents to all of Gotham. Then, the Bat-plane took off to the other parts of Gotham.

Batman did see a few graffiti in the streets that said various Christmas stuff related to him. There was one that said "MERRY XMAS BATS" which was obviously from the Joker. He had caused some trouble in the days leading up to Christmas but he was stopped and thrown back into Arkham. The various supervillains imprisoned there also celebrated Christmas, only because they wanted to. Some didn't, some did.

Batman did have a few close encounters with some people. Most of them were children, who woke up because of hearing footsteps. Some did see Batman, but they often mistook him for Santa because of their drowsiness and that their minds were blurry. A few others were adults who just happened to encounter him while getting something to eat or drink. Either way, all was good.

When Batman had finished up in the city, he gave presents to the Justice League and the Bat-family. He even stopped at Arkham once, dropping off a huge present meant for the staff, not the villains.

"This was one hell of a night" said Batman "Most people did deserve them, but dealing with a bunch of criminals on Christmas Eve is something that is common in this city. Good thing that Gotham has me here as its protector"

Batman began to head back to Wayne Manor. It was nearing Christmas day, and everyone would be up soon….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now Christmas Day, all of the children were beginning to wake up from their deep sleep and open up all their presents. They were a bit surprised though, as they saw that they were from Batman.

Many people were wondering why the caped crusader would give them presents on Christmas. He protected Gotham from crime and dangerous threats, so giving them presents is kind of weird, but they accepted it.

When Batman returned to Wayne Manor, he went up to the living room and saw what was on the news

"It is Christmas day, and most people in Gotham city are shocked about the fact that they got Christmas presents from the Batman. The fact that he has done this is very confusing and has left most people searching for an answer. But nevertheless, most people have accepted it as a gift from him, seeing as the Batman has protected the city from various threats and enemies most of the time. We will look into more of this later. In other news"

Bruce turned off the TV, thinking about what happened last night. He then heard Alfred come in with breakfast.

"Well, looks like you are popular this Christmas, Master Bruce" said Alfred.

"I guess I am, Alfred" said Bruce "But I don't know what caused me to do that. I'm guessing that I have finally found the Christmas spirit"

"Perhaps that is right Sir. I am glad that you have found it. Doing that can make more people believe in you"

"Thanks Alfred. I'm guessing that is true. Some people might not like it, but most people will accept it and enjoy Christmas"

Later on, Bruce went down to Gotham to see what was happening. There was Christmas carols being sung, people dancing around the huge Christmas tree in the centre of Gotham and lots of other activities happening. Even in Wayne enterprises, there was a lot of the employees celebrating Christmas inside. Bruce felt happy for them, seeing as they were enjoying the Christmas spirit. When he was walking down the streets, someone came running up to him.

"Did you see Batman last night?! He was delivering the presents to everyone like Santa usually does!"

"No I did not, but I wish that I did. The fact that you see that is very rare"

With that being said, Bruce walked off back to Wayne Manor. Along the way, he saw various civilians running around with Christmas stuff and singing Christmas carols. He thought to himself how fun it was to be doing all of that. However, it was going to be fun when he got back to Wayne Manor…..

When Bruce arrived at the Manor, he went inside and saw that it was all dark. No sign of Alfred. Bruce was very confused. Where could he have gone? As soon as he went into the living room, he was surprised when the lights came back on and the all of his friends and fellow teammates just appeared out of nowhere.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted

"What the hell?!" said Bruce. This was very shocking and he was caught off guard.

"Happy Christmas Bruce!" said Superman "We surprised you, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but why did you do all this?"

"We saw what you did on Christmas Eve and decided to throw this party for you! Besides, most of us did the same thing as well"

"That's right" said Green Lantern "Throwing this huge party was the best thing we could do. Besides, each one of us got you some Christmas presents!"

Each person was holding a wrapped present, all to Batman.

"I really don't know what to say" said Batman "I mean this is good, but I don't celebrate Christmas, until now. So I guess I could say thanks"

"No problem, Batman" said Superman "Now, let's party!"

The Justice League celebrated Christmas with a good one. They had a party, opened Christmas presents to each other and they had a huge Christmas feast. They loved every single moment of it.

Everyone in the whole world celebrated Christmas too. In Gotham, it was important because Batman had gave them presents, same went with Superman in Metropolis. With this, the whole world realised that Christmas is truly a special event.

Batman had previously not liked Christmas, but from this moment on, he did. He learned that being with your friends and family was very important to him, as well as celebrating with each other. He had finally found the Christmas spirit in him

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night…

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that story. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
